The Ripple
by TempestTemper
Summary: Lee Everett found Crawford already bursting with walkers in season 1… but what about the survivors? Adam and his sister Dayna escaped the belly of the beast just in the right moment and now in the action of the season 2 they try to reach Wellington on the same road that our favourite group from the game takes. This is some twisted interpretation of mine of episode 5. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - One first look**

* * *

After several gunshots the whole building woke up to see that their safe place began to fill with lurkers… but some of them were sound asleep until a really loud awakening brought them in to the hell they were in.

"Dayna WAKE UP!" Her fingers dug in to her pillow so quickly that the man didn't even see the thing flying towards him.

"LEAVE! I HAVE BEEN ON SHIFT FOR 27 HOURS I DON'T CARE IF THE ZOMBIES BREACHED IN AND THEY ARE AT THE END OF THE HALL!"

"Ok… Tell them that!" The man started shooting the walkers that were doing exactly what the girl said.

Her head snapped up from the warm sheets as all the tiredness in her slipped away with the sound of the misery that was to come.

"What happened?!"

"They breached the defenses and now are at the end of the hall" He said the last few words in a mocking imitation of her squeaky voice.

"… pack what you can and let's go." And so she did.

"OK! Now Run! RUN!"

"I am!"

"When I find that bitch I am so going to kill her!"

"WHO?"

"Anna Correa!"

"I am sure she is already dead if she unleashed this…"

"I don't care… I am going to kill her all over again!"

"Crawford was gone down the pipe long ago anyway! FUCK!" Turning the corner the woman didn't realize she entered right into one of the biters. Its growl as it snatched her hands was the only thing that made Dayna realizes just what grabbed her. As she tried to release herself from its hold she could feel its skin sticking to hers and breaking, revealing several bugs running furiously out of their home on to her arms and body. Its mandible opened wide letting out a gory liquid, a mix between its organs and blood long since decomposed smelling horrible, down her collarbone.

"DAYNA!" The man plunged forward towards the woman scalping the walker that grabbed her before he could take a bite. The creature fell on to the floor in a puddle of his own gruesome insides as the couple continued running. The building quickly became overrun only because of one woman, everybody that was still alive was either too stupid to make a break for or gone already.

"Adam we're not going to make it!"

"Yes we are! SHUT UP!" The excruciating screams of their survivor friends filled the corridors as they went up the stairs towards the roof. Up in to the bell tower they found a man simply staring out the window. His back was hunched in defeat as his facial features only emanated tiredness… disappointment.

"Oberson!"

"Hello Adam… Dayna!" He greeted the couple as if it was just another day in his life, as if the sun is shining and the birds are singing…

"I know… "

"Then do something!"

"There is nothing else... I can do."

"What?" As Adam was simply staring at the man now shuffling with a piece of rope in his hands he could see as a few dozen of walkers have started running up the stairs. "Ober… son…"

"ADAM STOP HIM!" Before he could do anything the man jumped over the edge hanging by the huge bell in the ceiling. "NO! Damn it! We are dead, Adam!"

Looking around the place he found a rifle Oberson just left behind. Grabbing it he started shooting the things coming towards them. Heads were bursting and bodies were turned to simple chunks of meat but they kept on coming. Rage clear in his eyes, Adam spat at Oberson who was still struggling as his neck didn't break in his suicide attempt. "Fucking coward."

"Adam… they are closing on us." The girl was making a few steps back as the walkers were crawling their way towards them.

"Fuck it!" With a nice kick one of the windows in there broke in to thousands of shards.

"What are you…?" Before she could finish he already took some stairs he found nearby and threw them out the window.

"You first!" The woman nodded and as quickly as she could she descended on to the other roof quickly followed by the man as well.

* * *

A year add or take after...

Game of thrones style Adam has long since foreseen the fact that the winter was coming and now the place was pure white. Dayna's breath was coming out in short frosted puffs as she was trying to get her hands a bit warmer but they remained chilly and cold. Adam was desperately trying to fight the pain in his fingers as the freezing metal of his gun bit from his flesh.

"Are we there yet?" As she asked this once again, Dayna was simply watching the sleepily flakes, their chaotic yet beautiful patterns, falling straight and steadily from a gray sky.

"No." Long ago they finished any kind of discussion, used up any kind of topic… there was just this lingering need to survive… to live even if everything around was dying.

"Adam?"

"Huh?"

"I am cold." And she definitely was. As the icy winds whistled around her, her skin became tingly and in some place like her fingers and toes it started stinging her painfully.

"No shit…" She sighed from her failed attempt to attract his attention.

They kept on walking that white wasteland their target being Wellington as everyone's else. Still it was so far away… all the way to Atlanta. After a few hours of silence she started to take in to account any kind of sound or movement until she was really preoccupied in listening to her footsteps… the crunchiness of the snow under her boots was quite delightful and when she saw that her every step left behind these crisp footprints she even started skipping for a bit until Adam made a small threatening growl. She then, just like a scolded child, kept her gaze to the ground. After a while she started again, yet this time she could feel the gentle snowflakes tickling the end of her nose which made her stick out her tongue to have a taste.

The only thing she hadn't felt was the fact that the air was clean and pure for a change, that is what raised Adam's mood. Everything seemed quieter and there was something around him… peace.

"Look there." He finally spoke pointing out to a group of people. They both ran behind a truck as Adam was trying to peek at the strangers. "I think two groups just met up and are not happy to see each other.

"Ohh… they are drawing their guns."

"It's going to end in bloodshed…"

"We should do something."

"Yeah… when two fight the third wins…"

"I wasn't talking about that…"

"Hmm… I knew you'd agree with me!"

"Adam try listening to me once in a while."

"When I will have a suicidal tendency I promise I will… until then just stay put."

"You're an ass…"

"As long as this ass is alive I don't mind it." He took his gun over the car and after removing the safety he positioned himself to target. "Some of them are Russians."

As they both fell silent the strangers could be heard, a bit muffled but clear enough to make out what they were saying.

_"__WE HAVE A BABY!"_ A little girl could be heard from the group.

"Children, Adam! Children!"

"Not… my… problem."

_"__I'll do it!"_

_"__You! Don't even try it, motherfucker! I guarantee I'm a better shot!"_

_"__DROP IT! DROP IT! DON'T FUCKING DARE!"_

_"__DON'T MOVE! I SAID DON'T MOVE!"_

_"__Everybody be cool! This doesn't have to go down like this!"_

_"__KENNY DON'T!"_

_"__Oh shit!"_

_ "__I will if you make me! Don't make me do it!"_

"Ok... Dayna… stay here… this is going to be… Dayna! FUCKING HELL!"

The woman was already to the spot where the groups were screaming. She ran as fast as she could almost slipping on the snow a few times until a man shot someone and the mayhem started. All the threatening and yelling's stopped when the first gun emptied. Shortly Dayna got shot in the arm. The bullet went right through her coat and after splitting the flesh remained in her muscles in a painful hole. She crashed to her knees and quickly covered her head with her palms. One of the Russian came right next to her but as her coat was white and she held the hood over her red hair he didn't see her.

The man was fighting another guy not older than herself, quite pale and weak looking with an orange torn up shirt. In their shuffling, as the Russian was visibly much stronger conquered the other one but before he could put a bullet through the guy's head Dayna grabbed her gun and shot. After opening her eyes she could see the huge man falling backwards on to her with half of his skull blown to bits. When she managed to get the body off, Adam was there angrily looking at her, his eyes were fixated on to Dayna and his eyebrows seemed almost to connect, his lips were pressed in a thin line as, surely, his teeth were crushed by his rage.

"I can't believe you did this!" With a strong grip he grabbed her hand painfully and pulled her away from the battle but not before she took a glance at the man she just saved. He was looking at her with his dark eyes unsure of what he was seeing but he nodded at her as a 'thank you'. She smiled back as she attempted to wave her hand. "Are you kidding me?!" Some gunshots followed them so she had to follow Adam if she valued her life.

* * *

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS!?" He was gripping her wounded arm digging his fingers deep in to her tore flesh making blood sweep out of it in painful waves. " YOU GOT SHOT! FUCKING SHOT, DAYNA!"

"Stop it… it hurts!"

"I don't CARE!" He threw her hand in to her chest furiously as he grabbed his backpack and snatched a first aid to tend to her wound. She tried not to squint as the shooting pain he created was intensifying. The most awful part was when he pulled out the bullet that got stuck in her muscles… good he used some painkillers for that, afterwards he poured some iodine on to her arm, the thing tainting her skin brown dropping on to her black jeans was excruciating but Dayna knew if she were to show her emotions Adam would just make it worse. Then the stiches… at those she couldn't keep a scream in which made the man make one or two more stiches than needed.

"You can bandage yourself." He thre in her lap a small white role and some adhesive to stick it.

"Do you think the bullet will… have some permanent effect?"

"If it hit something important? No… you were lucky… besides one little problem..."

Her eyes widen in shock at his words. "You will always suffer from what medically is known as Going FUCKING NUTS!"

"Ha-Ha!" She stuck her tongue out at him before starting to bandage her arm.

"What was with all of that DAYNA?!"

"Hey… I saved that guy."

"It wasn't our problem… what if the friends of the guy you killed will look for us! What if that bullet would have hit here?" His fingers hit her hard in the forehead making her almost tumble back.

"I would have been dead."

"EXACTLY! Fuck Dayna… I am not even going to continue." So he simply went to get out some cans of food.

They both settled next to the fire Adam managed to make. The flames were flickering for a bit warming both of them up. The cans they heated were disgusting as always but food was food and there is no more time to be picky but Dayna just couldn't stop thinking about everything she loved to make before all of this.

"Do you remember? When I used to make those spaghetti?"

"The ones with cream and eggs?"

"Yup… those ones…"

"Ohh… you mean that time when I got mad because the things wouldn't stay in my fork?"

"You dropped everything on yourself!"

"Hey… You don't want that to happen again… in especially with these beans."

"God! I laughed so hard that I almost died…"

"I had to do the Heimlich…"

"More like boob crusher!"

"Hey! You were seven… you were flat!" They both started laughing at their childhood memory even if it was kind of bittersweet. Still without her brother Dayna would had long since died and Adam without his sister would had long since gave up having no purpose to survive so their relationship even if at a first glance seemed cold it was a really tight and strong one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**** - ****Trust**and/or**Need**

* * *

"Hey! Look what I found!"

"Please tell me is some food… I am hungry as fuck!"

The couple reached the small city in the woods by the next day and the first thing they did was to go scavenge. Their supplies were really low by now and time didn't wait for anyone so clenching her teeth Dayna didn't whine at all about her arm, she simply kept it close to her chest as they were trying to remain silent.

"I didn't find anything…"

"Dayna?!"

"What?" The woman grabbed a bear shaped hat from the corner of the room, doing her best to put it on with one hand. With a wide smile on she looked at Adam pointing towards the fluffy cap.

"That thing is going to get you killed."

"Don't be so mean… It's not that big… and I am not going to tie it up… my ears are about to fall from my head so this is not coming off."

"Fine by me… what do I care!"

"It's cute you should care!"

"ME-WANTS-FOOD!"

"Fine… fine…"

They kept searching the house but soon some walkers appeared and they had to make a run for. On the street Adam managed to find a map of the zone. Soon he made a quick plan for the future days. Quite near to where they were there should be a Supermarket… maybe it still has some supplies and from there they will nicely settle at a church. Too bad the market was packed with walkers and that made them go for the church first.

"So no food for us today?"

"I still have a tuna can."

"I hate fish…" Adam simply shrugged at her with a smirk.

"At least you'll eat."

At the gate Adam grabbed a combat knife he had from his military days and easily killed the few walkers wandering around the entrance of the place. After prying open the huge wooden doors they were relieved to see that the place was empty.

"Finally we have some luck…" Adam closed the gates and quickly pulled the lock. Dayna was already looking around the place. It was a normal church with the rows of benches on the sides, with the colorful lights on the red velvet carpet from the stained windows. As she was simply looking at the beautiful architecture and the paintings on every corner of the building she tripped on to something falling hard on to the floor. Looking up she met eyes to decomposed eyes with a man in a military uniform, for a seconds her heart stopped but before realizing that it wasn't a lurker she simply started searching him.

"Look what I found!"

"If it is another God damn bunny hat I am going to kill you and munch both of the things!"

"It is a BEAR HAT and no… COME HERE!"

Still muttering to himself what he's going to do to the girl he stopped right next to her, a wide smile forming slowly on his beaten up face.

"What are these?"

"These are MRE… meals ready to eat… I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Grabbing her in a hard bear hug he started helping Dayna in searching the death soldier. Soon they realized the man had like 20 of the stuff and several rows of bullets, a nice rifle and a bulletproof vest. There was a God after all.

The meal didn't really have a taste but it was fulfilling and they couldn't ask for more. Meanwhile as the couple ate Dayna started goofing around as she always does, taking her hat off she put it on Adam starting to laugh like a maniac seeing the man's poker face as he simply chewed with the fluffy thing on to his shaved head. In the end Adam gave in to her positive energy and started chasing her down through the benches. They were both laughing as they raced through the place as if nothing else changed. They had each other since the start and nobody else ever came in between them… they were inseparable unlike other siblings and this zombie apocalypse didn't change their relationship much. Soon Adam caught Dayna and in his tackle they both ended on the floor, Adam was careful not to hurt her so in the process he turned around and falling right behind the altar with her in his arms she was still happily laughing. They laid there staring up at all the paintings depicting God and all of his Goodly ways.

"I am tired." Dayna barely whispered.

"Go to sleep then."

"Not tired… tired… just tired."

"Oh… "He sighed as he felt just the same.

Truth be told the girl looked like she was blind to everything but she was actually hiding her feelings behind this cheerful personality. She can still remember that man she had to shot in the snow. The back of his head cracking as the bullet she shot went through his skull dragging his brain through the huge hole that burst between his eyes. All the blood tainting the white snow and his friends screams as they realized they just lost him… She was lucky with Adam… because she wouldn't have been able to move from that spot on her own.

As she was lost in her daydreaming the man checked her arm only to realize that it got infected which only meant that some antibiotics were needed. He left her in the church to go look at a pharmacy nearby… they passed it because of some walkers but on his own he should be just fine to look at it. So Adam grabbed some of his gears and made his way outside. On the street he could see more biters than before which was a bit worrying, yet the church had a tower which would prove helpful in case of any danger so he brushed the fact off and made his way around.

The snow became even thicker on the ground having an effect on to the walkers but nothing too helpful… it was actually a bit bad because some of them could easily come out without notice. Maybe as the freezing temperatures will come the biters would freeze on the spot and start breaking or something… but until then there are still several months of this.

Staying as hidden as he could he managed to reach the pharmacy. Locking the door behind him he had the place all for himself. The shelves were pretty much empty but the back room behind the counter had plenty of supplies.

"Looks like God is in my favor today." His backpack soon got filled with anything Adam saw as useful and so he was on his way out, but not before grabbing a few of those free candies. He will have fun seeing Dayna's face when he'll show these to her, she always had a sweet tooth.

As Adam was taking a fistful of those a moan interrupted him. Turning around one of the things was already inches from him so he raised his hands towards it and with a lot of force pushed it in to the counter. Fumbling for the knife the creature was once again on to him but Adam easily sliced a part of its head. After one of his characteristic growls the man walked off on his way but right now he's going to learn that he should always do the job to the end as the walker grabbed his hand making him fall because of his backpack's weight.

* * *

"I wonder what Adam is doing right now…" Dayna as always got bored pretty quickly so she simply stayed at one of the stained windows, it was pretty hard to climb up there because of her arm but she managed. She soon fell asleep on the window's edge with one of her legs dangling down.

Without her noticing the gate of the church cracked open just for a little letting in a man. He surveyed the place for a little until his eyes dropped on to her sleeping form.

"Luke! Found something!?" His eyes widen as he could hear Kenny making his way in. Rushing towards the girl he pressed his hands to her mouth. She woke up almost instantly starting to squirm in his grip.

"Hey… hey… don't move… come with me." She recognized the man as being the one she saved a few days ago so she nodded and followed him in one of the confessional boxes there. Sliding a finger in front of his lips Luke told her to keep silent.

"What are you doing in there?" She tried to warn him that her brother is on his way but he simply was too quick to get out.

"I don't enjoy being jumped by lurkers… and those confessionals are the best place to play suicide and come back."

"So I get those are empty." Luke simply nodded taking a peek at the box he left Dayna in. "Good… "Soon others followed them in but the only thing on Dayna's mind was Adam.

* * *

Still in the snow the man was limping his way back. When he got back he could see several footsteps next to the gate and some blood. Squinting his eyes he grabbed the rifle on to his back in a tight grip and kicking the door open he raised it towards the people he found in the place.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Does it matter? I came here with a woman… early 20, wounded arm… bear hat." She'd had laugh if she could. "I want her… and then I will be on my way."

Kenny attempted to make a step towards him but he left out a round right in front of the man, the bullets piercing the hard wood of the ground shredding the carpet here and there. The man almost instantly raised his own pistol towards Adam.

"Whoa… whoa! There is no need for this." Luke intervened also raising his own gun towards the man.

"I will warn you now… 10 years of military training would give me quite an edge in killing all of you!" His voice was blunt as if he was simply talking about the weather or what happened last weekend but the venin in his tone clearly chilled both of the man pointing their gun at him. "I came after this woman… and I won't hesitate to get her the hard way… you all seem wounded just give me what I want and I'll be on my way… as I said before."

'STOP IT!" Dayna simply ran out of her cover pushing Kenny and grabbing his weapon on the way towards Adam. "They didn't do anything to me!" She realized she couldn't just snatch the weapon from Adam as she did with the guy from before so she simply sat in front of the barrel begging Adam to cease everything and calm down.

"Let's go."

"Hey man! Let her go!" Luke still had his gun pointed squarely at Adam's head. Dayna quickly turned around to face him too.

"What are you doing?" She asked as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Throw your gun, buddy!"

Adam looked at Dayna telling her that he doesn't really have a choice so he pulled her behind him raising his AKM with one hand towards the man.

"Trust me you want us to leave."

"You're not taking her! I don't care what she did to you or what your boss wants from her but she stays with me!"

"What?" Dayna's fluffy head popped from Adam's behind. "He's my brother…" Both of her hands came out pointing at the man with the index finger, mimicking two arrows.

"Ohh… "Finally Luke left his gun down in this way Adam doing the same thing. " I thought… Just forget it… I am sorry."

"Let's go Dayna."

"But Adam… we could help these guys out…"

"No!"

"Come on!" She grabbed his right hand pulling it with both her arms but the man wasn't even paying attention to her as he simply dragged her. "Please… listen to me ones in your life!"

"When I'll have a death wish…" But this time he didn't continue… his gaze raised towards the other group that, besides Kenny which was still eyeing them, started settling in. "Fine… but don't get used with this."

"What?" Because of the fact that her brother changed direction she slipped on the ground hitting it hard. Before she got up Adam was already speaking with Luke and Kenny which seemed to have started arguing already.

"Well… why not, Kenny?"

"Since when is it good to just accept strangers! This is stupid and you know it!"

"If he wanted to kill us he already had the chance… and the girl was the one that killed Buricko… I think they're more than proven themselves… and…" This time Luke simply whispered to Kenny but Adam heard it clearly "… we desperately need them and their supplies."

"Fuckin' fine. But if something happens I am watching you."

"Umm… yeah…" Kenny simply left taking a little baby from Bonnie's hands leaving Luke to deal with the two new members of their group. "So this is awkward…" Dayna started laughing, definitely a force laugh which quickly won a slap on the back of her head from her brother. Stroking the nape of her neck she stuck out her tongue out at Adam. "Anyways… I am Luke."

"Adam…" The two shook hands.

"And I am Dayna."

"Nice meeting you two… "Turning around towards the rest Luke continued his introductions. " The guy you just met is Kenny, She's Bonnie."

"Hey!"

"… and this is Clementine."

"Hello." Dayna, finally meeting Clem, kneeled in front of the girl bumping her cap.

"I can't believe there are kids with you… in specially a baby."

"There was also this girl Sarah with us but she died." Clementine said looking down at the ground.

"I am sorry darling…"

"Yeah… there were some more folks with us… but…"

"People die… You were with at least two more people when I saw you in the woods."

"The mother of the baby died… and Mike… he was shot by shotgun… "

"At that close range what came out it wasn't pretty." Added Adam remembering the moment Luke is talking about.

"Yeah…"

"Adam… did you find those medical thingies… they seem like they need it…"

Halfheartedly he pulled his backpack revealing what he found at the pharmacy. The group couldn't believe their luck when they saw, especially because all of them had at least a nasty bruise from all of this. Bonnie got shot in the shoulder… Luke in his left leg making it kind of hard for him to walk properly, but it was more of a scratch as the bullet didn't pierce his skin just cut it from the side thx to Dayna which saved him from Buricko, little Clementine remained untouched and the baby there is no questioning as the entire church filled up with the little boy's laughter... was just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** - Amen!

* * *

_Yes, life is a journey. One that is much better traveled with a companion by our side. Of course, that companion can be just about anyone._

„So you two have been through all of this by yourself?"

„Well no... not really... at the start we were with some of Adam's friend in a vacation around the world... but you can imagine that was cut off..."

„Dayna he doesn't need the details... we joined this group of survivors in Savana..."

„Crawford."

„But then we left and never actually tried to join another group."

„Why?"

„Well... Luke right? We realized that many people equal a lot of biters."

„Come on Adam... We just didn't have the opportunity to join somebody else and you know it..."

„If you say so... most of the group we met were a bunch of idiots." The girl shrugged.

„You are a lucky couple... not many can relate to you..."

„Trust me... too many can."

With those few words Adam left his sister with Luke and walked off towards the Altar. People tend to ask God for help whenever they are at a setback; they ask him to make some miracle to get them out of the jam they got themselves in... and they are disappointed when that doesn't happen yet Adam didn't come to pray... he came to tell his Father his apologies. With his body perfectly straight, his eyes a bit closed staring up at the Cross on the wall he pressed his hands on to the Altar, he'd seem defiant to God in that moment, looking him straight in his eyes with the pride only a mortal could managed but for the man… he was more humble right now than ever before. Letting his head fall down he breathe in hard and started praying.

"So what do you plan now? "

"Usually Adam is the one thinking of these details… I just follow him around… it might sound a bit pathetic… but there is this difference of 7 years between us and from the start he took this role of the protective brother… but… I can't say I have anything to complain about in this whole thing but…"

"Hey… I know how it is… in our group there was this guy, Nick… a really good friend of mine… I tried to keep him as safe as I could through all of this…"

"So I gather he's dead. "

"Yeah… but it was a big mess with some other group…as your brother said there are a bunch of idiots out there… with us included sometimes."

"It's good you at least realize it… "

"What?"

"Most of the times people are unaware… or simply don't want to accept it… don't look at me like that! I used to study psychology… "Luke's eyebrow raised up as he thought about how this unrealistic girl could ever become a psychologist… She started laughing when she read his facial expressions and realized what he was thinking. "Yeah… usually the people that have the problem can resolve it… if you know what I am trying to imply here?" He shrugged with a smile twisting on his lips. But any answer he could mutter was soon cut by Kenny running from the bell tower screaming that the place got surrounded by walkers. The man went instantly towards Adam which didn't pay any attention to him. Kenny was blaming the man because of his noisy outburst and the gun he emptied on to the church's floor but as Adam didn't finish his prayer he was simply standing in front of the Altar with his eyes closed. Finally Kenny got even angrier pushing the man but barely being able to move him for an inch. Finally opening his eyes he grabbed his stuff and silently left the place with Dayna right next to him and the others following.

"Adam… I think that... because we are now together with them we should be a bit more communicative… to ensure our trust."

"Dayna… normally to a guy like Kenny… what do you think I would do?"

"Ohh… I get it now… and thx." He pulled by one of her bear hat straps as the gate of the church opened. Luke quickly closed them panic all over his face.

"Fuck… everybody up the stairs! Up in the bell tower!" He screamed as he pulled the lock… Adam added his own weight to the gate with Luke as they watched the group moving up the stairs.

"It is an entire horde! How the fuck did we miss it!"

"We didn't miss it. The things were in the houses… the place is a ghost town… why do you think that?!"

"Damn it… how many people do you think would live in a city like this…"

"A few hundreds…"

"Fuck…"

Pushing Luke, Adam took both of the wooden gates. "Go after the others… I will join you! "The man nodded in acknowledgment as he dashed for the stairs. Some of the windows started breaking as the walkers managed to reach them. Counting to 3 Adam reached for one of the benches and pulling it out of its hinges he put it between the gates knobs and ran taking two of the walkers in front of him down.

The church as already overruned. The benches were making them fall, slightly delaying the walkers but not too much. He grabbed his pistol, the gun wasting too many bullets for this. His fist ended in the mandible of one of them breaking it completely from the head, the creature's saliva mixed with its blood flying as the skin torn and the bones broke. The red carpet already splattered with the brownish insides of the creatures making their filthy way on to him, started to shift as the crawling creature pulled it to make their way towards Adam. The man jumped on one of the benches shoting its pistol to one of the creatures he jumped on the furthest side of the church and making a run for he managed to reach the others. Running up the stairs he could already see some walkers making their own way up.

"WHAT NOW!? " Clementine looking around saw a small balcony where one of the churches greatest priests would sit.

"Crash that…. It will break the stairs." With his huge palm he pulled the girl's cap on to her eyes.

"Smart kid." Grabbing his gun and Luke his own they managed to make the tiny balcony fall and destroy the few wooden steps.

"We need to get out of this city… "Kenny announced the others and none of them disapproved. Up in the bell tower they started arguing for a plan but after Adam pulled the string which made the bell ring they realized the walkers will be upon the church in mere minutes so jumping from roof to roof they should be able to escape the place quite easily... in theory… but a lot of them were a bit wounded, they had a baby and a child… so as most of the times theory is just theory. They soon had to ditch the roof idea and walk through the streets. They were lucky to find a small shop where they found a baby carrier. The little kid was still too young but they didn't have any other choice. Bonnie was the one to volunteer to keep the baby with her.

Luke grabbed one of his maps which Kenny quickly snatched it from his grip to look at it. "There is still a long way to go… to Wellington."

"Wellington?"

"Yes… Kenny imagines some kind of heaven there. Sounds like bullshit to me but what else can we do?"

"We want to reach Wellington, too!" Dayna came in to the discussion. "When we were at Crawford the boss there had this funny looking radio…"

"Dayna shut up!"

"What? Why?"

"We want to reach Wellington too… and that is all the information they need now. "

"Well… then I guess we'll stick around some more."

"Yeah… I will go in front of you to scout the place for a bit." So Adam simply went in front of them followed shortly by Dayna.

Easily enough because of that bell they got out without any other incidents. They even managed to find some supplies. Visibly everyone was kind of tired. The baby started crying and none of them managed to make it shut up, for a while they were all quite worried for the little boy until Dayna grabbed the baby from Bonnie. After a little goofing around he finally accepted his bottle of milk and soon fell asleep.

"You're a natural."

"I can't say that… but thx."

It was pretty cold outside and the fact that the sun was setting wasn't the best thing so they soon had to find shelter.

Still after a few hours Luke watched as the fiery red sun slowly sank beneath the horizon and as some glowing stars started to appear on the cloudy sky. Still walking the moon casting its brilliant rays making the snow sparkle as the stars appeared from behind the clouds.

"We're not going to find anything… we should stop here." Luke said as he turned his gaze towards the others.

"If we stop we'll freeze." Adam added as he actually quickened his pace.

"And if we keep going we'll die…"

"I have to keep Adam's back here, Luke! We need to reach some place warm. We are done stopping around and wasting time… Fuck that!"

"Adam… maybe it is better to stop… "Dayna whispered as she took a look at the baby… "Look there is a nice looking snow free zone under those trees…"

"If any of you manages a fire… maybe."

"What? Adam! I though you at least had a bit of brain! People we are in a precarious situation right here! We need to get moving!"

"I am sorry, Kenny. You are the only one wanting that right now… "

"Fine… but first thing in the morning we are gone."

They somehow managed to make a fire even though the wet wood didn't make it an easy job... The little flame flickered and danced under the wind but they managed to hide it pretty well so it wouldn't extinguish. Also Dayna had some hand sanitizer which burned up pretty nicely and made the flames grow hot and warm, their yellowish light embalming all of them in its comfort.

Dayna gave the child to Kenny which took him with the hunger of a parent… she doesn't know his story but if this wasn't his child for sure his own son or daughter might had had an awful fate. Making her way towards Adam she though she saw the man swallowing a fistful of pills but coming closer she just saw him cough. When she made her presence known the man turned around wiping his hand on his trousers.

"Hey…"

"You still have that stupid bear hat…"

"I was thinking to give it to Clementine but she said she doesn't want it because she has that cap… must be an important object to her."

"I see you already made all of their psychological reading…"

"More or less… Bonnie feels like she needs to redeem herself… everything she does is to help any one of them, Kenny must have been through a lot…"

"I got that as well…"

"He's not that stable… he might prove dangerous in the future…"

"Ok… what about Luke?"

"I don't really know what to say about him… he just wants to survive…"

"Like all of us."

"No... I mean really wants to survive… like he'll step on everything to survive… still he's a good guy."

"Survival and good don't go together…"

"I know… he's not really trustworthy… I can't read him very well. "Adam broke in to a fit of coughing which made Dayna worry. Pressing her hand to his forehead he jumped under her touch. "I just wanted to check your temperature.

"I am just fine… a little cold…don't… worry about me." He was talking between coughs and hard breaths.

"Take a paracetamol or something please."

"Already did… as I said don't worry about me."

"Hey… what are you two talking about?" Luke came from behind them.

"Paracetamol…"

"What?"

"Don't listen to her…"

"You two are quite the pair." Having anther coughing fit Adam left the two to speak alone as he went to lean by a tree. There he quickly regained his bearings, looking back at the two she could already see his foolish sister blushing to the tips of her ears laughing as hard and fake as she could with the guy. Rolling his eyes at the entire picture he sat next to the same tree and fell asleep.

"Is your brother ok?"

"He is feeling a bit bad… maybe some flu or something. Let me just." Going back to her backpack she grabbed a blanket and ran back to Adam to cover him with it. Pressing her gentle fingers to his brow she could feel him burning up.


End file.
